1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for reducing the deposition of volatile phosphorus compounds in fractionation towers, distillation columns, or other high temperature hydrocarbon separation equipment.
More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for reducing the deposition of volatile phosphorus compounds in fractionation towers, distillation columns, or other high temperature hydrocarbon separation equipment, where the method includes the step supplying to a producing well a production fluid including a phosphorus compound having reduced volatility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art fluid that include phosphorus-containing compounds have been implicated causing fouling in the fraction towers and other separation units in oil and gas processing stations and in oil and gas refineries. Volatile phosphorus-containing compounds can be determined by using a test method for the determination of Organo-Phosphorus in Volatile Distillates of Crude Oil by Inductively Coupled Plasma. The method is approved by Canadian refineries and was established by Maxim Analytics, Inc. of Edmonton, Alberta, Canada.
The problem with volatile phosphorus-containing compounds is that they cause fouling in the separation units such as fractionation tower in refineries. This problem can be traced to phosphate esters present in fluid used to fracture formation and to increase oil and/or gas production. Volatile phosphorus-containing compounds tend to condense in the towers at 250° C. and below. The problem has been addressed in such U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,849,581 & 6,875,728. These patents all deal with different chemistries designed to reduce the problem.
However, there is still a need in the art for improved fracturing and production fluids that include a phosphorus-containing compounds which produces reduced or no volatile phosphorus compounds, which during any of a number of separation process including fractionation reduce or eliminate the deposition of volatile phosphorus.